


Proceed without caution

by Sh_Wat



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_Wat/pseuds/Sh_Wat
Summary: Oswald, Jim and their first date evening alone together.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Proceed without caution

**Author's Note:**

> Very sugarly-sweet. And very paperback lovestory simple.  
> The song that plays in the fic - "That Old Black Magic", maybe as was sung by Frank Sinatra.  
> I just love writing these guys so much.  
> P.S. English is not my first language, sorry for mistakes!

Oswald was wondering what he expects from this evening. He was almost certain Jim will call the meeting (the date?) off any second. He agreed with Jim that they should try and be discreet, so he texted him the coordinates of warehouse and was waiting outside in rented car, alone. They were going to head to one of his safehouse.

So many secret moves, but Oswald wasn’t even sure who they are hiding from, really. Maybe from themselves.

They agreed to meet at eight past noon, but Oswald got to the place a little earlier. He was getting nervous, in deserted docks without his henchmen, and after fifteen minutes of waiting he was getting aggravated. So typical of him, just let Jim Gordon set the rules, just play up his desire to hide Oswald’s part in his life. Oswald already got his phone out, deciding on how to phrase his sudden circumstance that got in the way of their date, so he wouldn’t sound too false, so he wouldn’t sound _hurt_ – when Jim walked from behind the corner.

He nodded, got into the car next to Oswald. For a few seconds they didn’t even knew what to say to each other. It was strange, to feel this awkward with Jim, but they tipped their equation in the unknown direction themselves, when they just went and kissed. In rundown club back rooms, right after Oswald presented GCPD with corrupted Wayne Enterprise board member in the middle of drug negotiation.

\- This is the moment I have to blindfold you, - Oswald told him half-jokingly, he always bore silence worse than anything else. Besides, it was a practical matter to distract himself - he wouldn’t push, but agreeing to Jim’s strategy, in time he would be forced to change his safehouses. Jim still was a policeman and will never stop being one.

\- I agree, – Jim huffed, and before Oswald could came up with a comeback, he just got off his dark blue tie and handed it to Oswald. His eyes were a little glassy – he had drunk, but not too much, not nearly enough for it to offend. And he smiled – Oswald expected challenging smirk, but Jim got something better, more lethal – he smiled almost apologetically, humble. 

Oswald felt his heartbeat picking up when he put on their improvised blindfold. Jim always could reach deep, stir sharp responses in him – and he didn’t even consider he would find blindfolds anything other than tool till he put one on Jim. There was something about the way Jim let him do it, bowing down so Oswald could tie the knot, about the fact that it was their first touch today, and it was not entirely sensual, but not casual either.

They kept quiet till the destination (good thing the safehouse was not that far, Oswald found it not easy to concentrate on driving while Jim was near him, blindfolded, with mysterious soft half-smile on his lips).

\- The things I do when I’m with you, - Jim said when they got to the building and Oswald opened the car’s door for him, helping him to go up the stairs. Oswald almost tripped at that remark, but Jim held him firmer. While they both half sighed in relief, half huffed, Jim added: - I mean, impersonate blind justice and all that. It’s very allegoric.

\- Yes, especially me trying to keep your way safe, – Oswald answered in tone, and they both were laughing because they would be quite a pair if someone saw them, without any allegories. And all this time every Jim’s touch to his hands, when they were walking to the elevator, his fingers brushing Oswald’s wrist over pulse point, only added to his excitement, his heating restlessness.

If someone wanted to take them out and managed to get past Oswald’s precaution system, it would be perfect moment. But they were still lucky.

When they entered the flat, Jim lifted the tie from his eyes, not letting go of Oswald’s hand. It was not logical – Oswald should have been worried Jim is looking for hidden weaponry, but he thought about something entirely different, he wanted Jim to like this place.

\- Would you like something to drink? - Oswald asked with well learned nonchalance, playing hospitable host. He didn’t even know exactly where the booze were kept here.

\- I wouldn't mind, - Jim answered , and he chuckled when Oswald hesitated before walking towards the kitchen.

While Oswald busied himself with search for glasses and alcohol, he heard that Jim stumbled in his inspection on a record collection and now was setting the music player. Oswald didn’t knew if it was romantic or cheesy or both, but he liked it. Jim choose old jazz ballad, naïve and languorous.

_The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine  
The same old tingle that I feel inside_

\- It's very cozy in here, you know, - Jim said, when Oswald went over threshold, whiskey glasses clinking.

\- I hope I got it right. Whiskey, - Oswald said. He hasn’t seen Jim drinking something else.

Jim came over, took the glasses away, and set them aside. He ran his hand down the sleeves of Oswald's jacket, set them on his waist. They were slightly swinging now to the tune of song.

_And down and down I go, round and round I go,  
Like a leaf that's caught in the tide._

\- Did I got it right?, - Jim said in a hushed voice.

\- I’m starting to think you had one glass too many and no additions needed, - Oswald answered, but he was more flustered than angry. He knew Jim can be forward, but he was not prepared for this when they were alone like now, close like this.

\- Sorry, - Jim nodded, but when he made a move to let Oswald go, Oswald caught his hands and didn’t let him. He liked it, feeling Jim’s embrace, and he knew that he would like it more the more tight it would be, he wanted to pull Jim closer, to press flush, but he was thinking too clearly, and he was almost embarrassed with himself.

\- Here, - Jim said, pressing the glass in Oswald’s hand. He was smiling, warm mirth made his face lighter, younger. - You clearly had one too few.

Oswald shook his head and gulped the whisky down, burning, fast. And maybe it was just the gesture that did it, but when he put the glass down and raised his hand to put it on Jim’s shoulder, he didn’t feel awkward.

_For you're the lover I have waited for,  
The mate that fate had me created for._

Jim looked him in the eyes briefly and then leaned closer, so his cheek brushed Oswald’s face, and then Jim just stood there, holding him, wrapping him in his warmth, his scent, his measured breathing.

Oswald closed his eyes and breathed in, and then before he knew it Jim was kissing him already, his temple, and then a long, long press of lips to lips.

He felt Jim’s soft sigh, and deep shiver ran down his spine. Jim put his hand behind his head, pulled him closer. It was so easy. Their first kiss was anything – perfect, hot, rule-breaking, but this time they had what they didn’t then. They had time, they had whole night and maybe a lot of nights after.

_In a spin, loving the spin I'm in,  
Under that old black magic called love._

\- Why, - Oswald breathed out, leaning a little back, no opening eyes, feeling his breathing hitch when Jim’s fingers unbuttoned Oswald’s jacket and then waistcoat to get closer to skin. - Why love and black magic, how do you think?

Jim ran his fingers through Oswald’s hair, ruffled it, then breathed hot into his ear.

\- Maybe because it's in secret.

Oswald kissed him right then again. It felt exhilarating, when Jim’s laughter reverberated on his lips. He felt weak. Jim’s hands felt so hot on his back through thin fabric of shirt as if Jim touched him naked. Oswald wanted to feel it the sooner the better.

\- Let’s get us to the bedroom? - Oswald suggested hastily.

\- Speaking of, - Jim said suddenly serious. - I’ve got to be frank, I wanted to get the lube, but was afraid I misread you and... didn’t.

Oswald wanted to tell him many things. First, that his frankness in the face of their first real date was a thing of beauty. Second, that Oswald was afraid they won't find anything but guns in the drawer.

\- It’s okay, - Oswald said instead. - I’m sure we’ll find what to do without.

Jim chuckled. His eyes glittered, his lips were flushed from kissing, chest moving heavy, and Oswald was done kidding, he just took his hand, held it firm and lead the way to the bedroom.

Jim sat on the bed and very precisely started to remove his clothes, but got off only jacket when Oswald fell next to him and got to unbutton his shirt himself. Strangely enough, his hands shook less when Jim kissed him like he did now, and undressing each other was easier and less awkward than Oswald thought.

Jim’s eyes were heated and hungry and tender at once. When Oswald got him out of shirt and trousers he almost hasn’t got a chance to look at him – Jim pinned him to the bed, he kissed Oswald wherever the clothes left his body, and he felt tingling heat flaming his skin with blush, and he’s almost trembling.

\- Want to hear something funny? – Jim asked him, when they both naked and flushed, and Oswald drew Jim closer and just melted into his slow, exploratory caresses.

\- I’m not sure, - Oswald answered, barely registering what Jim said, he’s far more interested now in the way they bodies moved together, limbs intertwining. Jim exhaled a snort and moved his lips from Oswald’s lips to his ear.

\- I don’t know if you can tell or not, – Jim whispered to him, right in the ear, like the secret that he can’t tell looking in the eye. – But it’s the first time I’m in bed with a man. Only kisses before, I didn’t – I didn’t want just sex, I never met a man who wanted more with me.

Immediate urge to comfort was stronger than jolt of arousal Oswald felt when it sank in that there’s no one Jim would quite compare him with. He sat up, hugging Jim closer, trying to give everything he felt in this moment. Jim could count on him when they were out on the everyday battles they fought, in every pain Oswald’s forgiven, and Jim could count on him here.

\- You did, though, - he told to Jim, getting on top of him and revering in the feeling of his body, the smile in his eyes.

He decided it would be good to begin with something familiar for Jim, and started the trail of kisses down his body, slow, with full press of lips, sometimes a lick of tongue. Jim breathed deep under Oswald’s lips and fingers, his hands were moving, fingers ruffling Oswald’s hair, caressing his shoulders, his neck. Jim touched the sensitive spot right under the hair, and Oswald halted, quivering, and he knew Jim noticed, but was grateful Jim didn’t touch it too much now, so Oswald could concentrate on what he’s doing.

The smell and taste of Jim’ cock felt good enough and it all became better when he swirled his tongue and heard-felt Jim groaning above him. Oswald had a solid knowledge of what he was doing, but he was doing it with Jim and it was harder – every sound Jim’s made, every movement made Oswald’s blood run faster. Soon Jim was twisting on the bed, gasped, called Oswald’s name so breathless, so addictive. Jim groaned loudly, spreading his legs wider — and his face Oswald watched intently while sucking his cock with vigor – his face was beautiful and wild, so wholly given to pleasure he was glowing, and Oswald felt proud it was him who did this.

When he felt Jim’s cock throbbing he didn’t pull off, and he swallowed hot semen almost with gusto. Oswald broke off sweat, he felt like he was shaking, like It was him who just came. But he was still hard, almost painfully so, and he almost moaned when got to rub over Jim’s abdomen while embracing him.

\- Did I turn your world upside down? – Oswald asked, out of breath, feeling happy but restless.

\- As usual, - Jim answered, letting his hands wander over Oswald’s body, teasing and soothing at the same time. – Want me to try and return the favor?

There was a hesitation in his voice, behind the light amusement. And Oswald nodded, kissed him and turned on his back so Jim would do whatever he wanted. It was strange – to be so non-concious of his appearance, but with Jim this new experience was more pleasant than surprising.

Jim was good with his hands. He’s traced his fingers over the cockhead, and down the shaft, which felt so good Oswald even tried to whisper him as much to encourage him.

And then there was a hot puff of air, and he twitched slightly when the tongue touched the shaft. The wet warmth engulfed him; one hand covered what Jim couldn’t take, and the other fondled his balls. Jim moved so careful, so tender. Oswald wanted to prolong the feeling. Was ready for it being scattered in rhythm, sloppy, just wanted to let Jim try it and refuse if he didn’t like it, but his body responded too well to feeling of Jim’s tongue tracing the head just right.

When he raised his head to look hot goosebumps ran down the small of his back and he made himself close his eyes, because he felt vulnerable, too bare, and Jim chose just that moment to try and take him deeper, and Oswald moaned softly, under his breath, trying to force his hips to keep still.

It was unexpectedly impossible – to think about something else but this sensations. All the small movements of fingers, steady pattern of tongue touches Jim tried to maintain. He should have known Jim would be thoughtful about it, would give it his best. And Oswald accepted that he’s not going to last, and he wanted a little more control over it, didn’t want to give Jim the experience he wasn’t ready for.

He got Jim’s hand and pulled, moaning his name. Jim let go of him, and Oswald sighed from the sudden colder air. Jim was hovering over him, slightly worried.

\- Did I - ?

\- No, you did good, you did wonderful, I just wanted – Oswald pulled him closer and finished the sentence, leading Jim’s hand to his cock. - Wanted to come like this.

Soon he’s panting, throwing up his hips — they instantly got the right grip, the right rhythm. His cock was still wet and the sound was clear, obscene, and Oswald loved it. When he’s coming, he’s kissing Jim, clenching his hair into fist – but he immediately went limp and got closer, touching more soft, kissing lightly to smooth the minute harshness. He reached down with his free hand and smeared his come over Jim’s stomach, his hip. He felt Jim shaking his head, giggling, and bit Jim's lips slightly, playfully.

\- No comments allowed yet, - he whispered, vibrant with laughs himself.

They lied there with absolutely no desire to get up at least for a bathroom.

\- You’ve got to tell me if there’s something about this place that you like in particular, - Oswald said. He decided to go for a bang. – If you like it here, we could keep it. To meet. Bring here more recordings. Or even a coffee machine for you.

\- Sounds sweet, - Jim answered a few moments later. He was thinking about it, and maybe it would be a step forward they could allow. – But you got to tell me what you will bring here for yourself.

\- Oh, I will keep most of it like it is, - Oswald shrugged, scooting closer to Jim. It would be even interesting – to see if Jim guessed all the secrets this place had. – Maybe add a few paintings.

Maybe this will be their middle ground for a while, or maybe for all the time they’re gonna spend together – Oswald would be good with it. The most important detail, the core of any setting would be Jim – with ruffled hair and reddened lips, with worry at least for an hour forgotten – and Oswald next to him. Knowing full well that this man means great trouble for all around him and himself, but if thread gently, their path could be less rough and the fate of their city more hopeful.


End file.
